Pro's and Con's
by deja noir
Summary: Two people fall for the most unlikely person, in the most unlikely place, a bathroom. Dramione. Why pro's and con's? you've gotta READ AND REVIEW. TWO SHOT


_A/n: Alright.. This is gonna be a two shot.. :) Uhm, i thought of this while i was singing my heart out in the bathroom, while i was taking a bath.. hehe.. i made this for my own sake, you know so i can amuse myself but i hope that you guys would like it.. :) i was in my draco-hermione mood.. hehe :)_

Disclaimer: i dont own the characters.

* * *

Title: Pro's and Con's

By: Tom's Princess

"Great, just great" A mordant murmur just escaped from Hermione's mouth when an Irreversible Stench Pellet Bomb exploded right in front of her. This so called Irreversible Stench Pellet Bomb has been causing much of a rumpus around the Hogwarts grounds. All thanks to her obstinately irritating best friend's brothers, Fred and George Weasley, she has been stuck, along with the other prefects and head people deducting points from reprehensible students patronizing the said product since the day the wretched thing has been released in stores. It seems levity never fails Hogwarts students. Besides the fact that she has to go around just so she could catch naughty witches red handedly fusing up the pellet bombs, sometimes, like her current situation, the enemy strikes her. Now she has to fight the enemy by taking a bath. Yes, by taking a long hot bath for an hour or else, she'll be eternally stuck with that oh-so-gruesome odor the twins had experimented on, which, knowing the twins would be a hell of a stench.

Somewhere over the other side of the castle, a prefect who ironically buys and enjoys the same product despite his odium for Weasel-crafted-shindings, was betrayed by his own frivolity. How could he have forgotten his own stench trap? _With great stenches, come great responsibilities, _he thought, _or not. _He immediately ran his way towards the Slytherin dungeons to get his silver and green bath robes, headed only to one single destination. Where else can you dip yourself for as long as you want without disruption other than, the prefect's lavatory? And who in his right mind would waltz in there to disturb a bathing prefect? _Well, scratch that thought,_ he disagreed, convinced that most girls would do anything just to see him bathe. Not his fault to think that since he is dumb right correct. Girls tailing him everywhere, pretending they aren't even if their girly girly crush is quite blatant. Most girls he sets eyes on melt, most girls he smirks at, melt too. Most girls melt, except for one girl who turns solid every time and gives him a smack right in the face or an action or word similar to that. One colossally conservative girl. One, although he hates to admit it, astute girl more known by the loser world, Hermione Granger, the infamous mudblood know-it-all.

This wasn't her first time to be Stench-Pellet-bombed, in fact, it's her thrice for the week. And every time she needed to counteract the trickery made by the twins, she had only one bathroom in mind. Only a few people use it, plus, it's the most relaxing and soothing bathroom she's ever been at. It's none other than the prefect's bathroom/lavatory.

After 5 minutes of hastily grabbing all her bathing things, Hermione had finally arrived the bathroom, very much ready to bathe.

After opening the door and locking it once she's entered, she placed her things by the long couch-like chair and started to undress, removing her robes first and then her prosaic denim pants before her blue colored top. The prefect's bathroom was huge. Very huge that although, she's been here for more than a dozen times, it never fails to amaze her. She looked around, the twinkle in every bathroom tile, the warmth of the air in it, somewhat like a sauna, the sweet aroma of bath gels, the cleanliness of it, the elegance in it, the—the boy who suddenly appeared from no where wearing nothing but boxers? Shocked and terrified, she screamed. Why was there a boy, facing backwards, inside the bathroom? Didn't she just lock the door?

* * *

_**a/n: i know, i know, its a cliffy. i meant it, so you'll read the next and final chapter. :) review if you want me to post it.. :)**_


End file.
